


Lifeless Repayments

by AshenStardust



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Reader is a part of Chaos' domain, Smut, Temporary Character Death, The Void, playing fast and loose with canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenStardust/pseuds/AshenStardust
Summary: After becoming aware of the Reader as a part of the Underworld Zagreus offers her a gift. In return she grants him life.
Relationships: Zagreus/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 404





	Lifeless Repayments

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I hope you guys like this :) .  
> Yes a bought the game specifically to write this. Yes the game is actually fun to play regardless.

You prevailed to keep out of his line of sight. It wasn’t that you expected him to kill you. You were certain he wouldn’t. It was that you couldn’t risk him trying to talk to you. So, you watched him and stayed out of his way. Countless times you found him. Death after death after death. Forever. Only it wasn’t forever because time did still pass and forever was decidedly timeless. A feeling you knew all too well. Knew until you didn’t.

“Hey. I haven’t seen you around here before.”

To say you screamed was a severe understatement. You turned around in a flash and there he was. Witnessing you. Predator finally catching prey but toying with it before the kill. When your first instinct to kill on sight passed you had the better sense to observe him. He seemed sheepish and almost as startled as you. 

“I’ve seen you.”

His eyes narrowed and his posture closed off. You half expected him to say something, but he didn’t. He turned and jogged on just as you were used to seeing. You didn’t follow him although you wanted to.

The chitters of his death passed through the shades and soon enough you were watching him take down foes once more. You could not get too close. You were not a part of this. The gods and their family disputes. It was both above and below your station to insert yourself. Plus, you were safer without them knowing.

A pit opened to him and you watched him sacrifice his blood to gain the privilege of passage. You followed him down. Chaos. How you missed this. You became nothing and everything as you were no longer constrained by the rules of reality. You watched as he bid Chaos hello.

“Who is that woman? Is she of this place?”

Your brow furrowed and you leaned ever closer. Chaos looked unaffected but you could feel their delight. “There are few companions available to me. I am glad you have returned this one.” You protested as you felt yourself gain a physical form once more. Chaos held you in their grasp and you ignored them in favor of the young warrior. “Zagreus. Go with my blessing, and make use of her, if you find her again.” Chaos disappeared and imparted a small favor onto Zagreus.

You were left standing. Staring. Zagreus regarded you in some new light and you gestured for him to choose a new path. Anything to ease the thickness in the air. He passed by you, too close, and returned to the Underworld. Given Chaos’ interference you had no choice but to leave Void as well. Your physical body was a permanent state for as long as Chaos wanted.

The Underworld greeted you much the same as it always had. Dark and stifling and interesting. Far more interesting than Void but far less familiar. You wandered the opposite of where you knew Zagreus’ path lied. You would see him again soon enough.

“This is the lowest I’ve seen you.”

You visibly startled. Why did he always approach you from behind? You turned to face him. “How many times have you seen me?”

Zagreus took a moment to consider what you said. “Fair enough. I’ve brought this for you, anyway.” He pressed a bottle of some substance into your hand. You looked at it in awe and turned the item over in your hand, watching the liquid swirl inside.

“Thank you. I will try to help you in the future. If I can.”

He nodded, seemingly satisfied, and left down the endless rooms of the Underscape. The godling was strange, but not unkind. He was unlike the other gods you had had the misfortune of meeting. You did so go out of your way to ensure you did not garner their attentions.

You followed Zagreus. For the first time you chose to go after him. To watch over him, if you could, as he scaled his way towards the next world. You watched him be felled by Charon. The boatman merely watched on as you rushed to Zagreus. The god certainly knew your shapes by now, but he did not intervene. You took Zagreus in your arms, his life pulsing weakly as you forced his essence to remain.

You blipped. In and out of realities. To a blank space. A room suspended in Void and untouched by it. You set Zagreus on sheets of white light and his body sank into a cleansing slumber. Many perches made themselves known and you chose one where you could easily watch over the godling. Only Chaos dared to trespass here, and you could not feel him nearby. 

Time, in your pocket realm, was in a state of suspense. Passing inward but never outward. You settled on your perch. The godling’s body stitched together from Void essence. He would return more powerful, but the power would be fleeting to his current destructible coil.

He woke fighting as you had suspected him to. A thousand past lives of blood and fire passed behind his eyes. “You are safe, Zagreus,” you assured from your perch. The wild in his eyes tamed somewhat and he looked to you. “I did not realize you would ask for a return favor so soon,” you teased as his eyes found yours. You alighted from your perch to join him among the white. 

“What is this place?”

“Creation - of sorts,” You answered, and the white settled into something solid around you. “Do you remember your last fight?” you circled him, and he watched you as you did.

“Charon likes to spar on occasion,” he answered smoothly.

You laughed and stopped before him. “I do not know what the Master intended by offering my services to you.”

“I feel more powerful.” Zagreus stretched his muscles a bit as if to punctuate his point. You smiled appreciatively at him and the two of you came to an understanding immediately.

Strong hands grabbed at you and pulled you near. You shifted your face to the crook of his neck and breathed him in before you began to taste him. He smelled of metal and warmth and he tasted of blood. In your distracted state he moved you and pressed you into the place that could have been a bed. The softness underneath you carried your weight and Zagreus positioned himself above you.

You stared up at him and discovered you preferred the shadow of red over the mystery of green. Your musings were interrupted though when he descended upon you. His lips on yours were soft and slow. He had none of the hunger that afflicted you. In its place was passion and security. For as long as you were in his grasp you would find safety.

He took his clothes off as his lips moved down from your lips and along your jawline. At some point your clothes had failed to render and he was granted access to your collarbone and further down your chest. He swirled a tongue around your nipple and. Oh. Chaos had forced your physical form for _this_. This sensation of arousal and sensitivity. No wonder you hungered. 

Zagreus pulled back to look down at you. His own pupils blown in lust. “You are more responsive than others I have known.”

“It is the Void,” you explained away some embarrassment.

Zagreus hummed in thought. He was not distracted. Not as he took himself in hand and rubbed his thick head against the folds of your pussy. “This is what Chaos meant?”

You moaned and gripped his forearms as he sunk his cock into you. “No. No this is choice.”

“You chose to save me?” Now he was teasing. It was plain to see under his pleasure at bottoming out within you. 

“I could have left you to the dreaming god,” you agreed. He did not fuck you slowly, but every thrust was precise. Measured. First for your pleasure. You writhed underneath him. Your hands wandered over his skin. One of his hands pressed under your chin, keeping eye contact. The other held him up to give your bodies space.

You panted and Zagreus leaned down to kiss you again. You ended up panting into each other. Breathing in time and witnessing sensation and more. Life played behind his eyes. Life and blood and an infinite expanse of pain that wasn’t pain. “I would make you mine,” he said as your orgasm crested. You shuddered and moaned and bucked your hips to help him along.

Zagreus orgasm came with a shout. His pace stuttered until he buried himself inside you. His thick seed coated your walls and you felt it seep out of you as he removed his cock. “Maybe you will find me on your journey again.” You chose to ignore his words for the time being. Every god wanted you for themselves. Every god that knew of you anyway. Perhaps Zagreus would prove himself worthy.

If nothing else, you could thank Chaos for finding you something fun to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. I would love to know what you think!


End file.
